


late night baking

by softlydodie



Category: dan howell/phil lester - Fandom
Genre: Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Fluff, Late Night Baking, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlydodie/pseuds/softlydodie
Summary: Phil convinces Dan in baking cookies but it all goes wrong





	late night baking

Phil!!” Dan screamed with a tint of endearment in his tone, as Phil chucked a massive handful of baking flour at him. His whole body was covered from head to toe, making all his hair knotty which really wasn’t a great look, Dan thought.

30 minutes earlier

“Hey, we should bake some cookies!” Phil said as he lightly pushed Dan’s shoulder to grab his attention.  
Dan turned his head towards Phil “You’re kidding me right? Phil, its 12 in the morning and you think it's a great idea to do some baking” Dan laughed but his voice in a disbelieving tone.

“It won’t end up badly, I promise you” Phil convinced, a small smirk on his face pushing up from Dan’s chest.  
Phil grabs his hand and lifts Dan up from the sofa “Come on!!”

Dan ended up being dragged by his hand into the kitchen and told to get a recipe for Chocolate Chip cookies.  
“Hello, Alexa. Find me a recipe for Chocolate Chip cookies.” Dan asked Alexa, ensuring all his syllables are clear.  
(enter Alexa and Dan’s conversation)

“Phil, can you grab me 2 medium eggs, please”  
Dan reaches down and grabs a large mixing bowl, Phil passes him the eggs and nearly let's one roll of the countertop.  
He quickly grabs it from the edge and cracks it into the bowl.  
”Oops!! I got shell in the bowl. What do I do??” Phil said as he was prodding his fingers into the bowl, attempting to get all the small bits of shell out of it.  
Dan stood to the right of Phil, watching him, laughing with obvious fondness spread on his smile.  
”Hey, I'll get you a teaspoon and then you don't get all your germs into our cookies.” Dan softly replied, walking to the other side of the kitchen and opening the cutlery drawer.  
”Excuse me, I do not have germs, thank you very much. I just cleaned my hands!” Phil exclaimed, acting as if he was offended.  
Once they had cracked the eggs into the bowl and got rid of all the bits of shell, Dan reached down and grabbed a sieve for the flour. Whilst, Phil got the flour.  
Suddenly, Dan felt a massive handful of flour hit his face at a high speed, he looked up and saw Phil with a cheeky grin.  
”Excuse me!!” Dan said, acting as if he was offended but he could never be angry with Phil for something like this.  
He brought the bag of flour towards him and reached his hand into the paper bag and threw it into Phil’s hair, knowing that's what Phil cares the most about.  
“Are we actually going to do this?” Phil questioned, attempting to make him seem as if he was the mature adult in this situation, which Dan knew was not the case.  
“You’re the one who started this, so yes, we are.”  
In response to Dan’s answer, Phil threw more flour at Dan, which of course got stuck in his thick, curly hair.

After a few minutes, multiple handfuls of flour was thrown to each-other and Phil had run out of the kitchen screaming whilst flour still getting thrown at him.  
Both boys were laughing more than they had in a few weeks, for certain and were covered in flour.


End file.
